Forum:2013-02-22 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for . ( ) ---- Looks like another kind of wall, a wall of giant iron thorns that regrows when you blast a hole in it. Also, is it me or is the general a cyborg? Could also be some kind of suit of armor. The thorns made me think of that heterodyne cultivar euphoria flower, so obviously there were a few mad botanists in the family. Although these thorns appear like they might be mechanical. -- 06:46, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Those thorns - they could indeed be vegetation (organic, mechanical, or a blend) - OR: are these the tentacles of some beast (again, organic or mechanical) that is about to emerge from burial?? -- NathanTheRammer (talk) 15:14, February 22, 2013 (UTC) :When I saw it, my first thought was that it looked biomechanical, partially through an assumption that the castle might be controlling it somehow.-- 15:38, February 22, 2013 (UTC) ::Not necessarily -- Franz is a completely autonomous construct, and Agatha had to "feed" him electricity before he could fight the Pretty Boy. It's likely that Heterodynes use electricity for more applications than other Sparks do. Sine Wave Herder (talk) 02:47, February 24, 2013 (UTC) I am still trying to figure out what to call this four star general. He seems to be a very astute kind of guy. General Astutti, perhaps? It would seem that he is leading his men towards Mechanicsburg and not away from it or DK. Anyway, I suppose that I should make a page for the tank as well. The front end of it looks very much like an elderly Buick, say a 1953 model, maybe. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 08:46, February 22, 2013 (UTC) :I guess General Astutti works, or General sirenhelmet? 15:49, February 22, 2013 (UTC) I must confess that much as I enjoy Girl Genius, its glacial pace is getting to be more than a little annoying (Indeed, it started getting annoying years ago and is slowly working its way up the scale, much like the Chinese Water Torture). We've spent the last three weeks watching the Castle strut and pose and show how awesome it is. How about getting on with the plot soon? Pretty please? Rancke (talk) 12:28, February 22, 2013 (UTC) : Tired of seeing troops have thorny problems? Argadi (talk) 14:07, February 22, 2013 (UTC) :If you will stroll through the archives you will realize that as a book, this story is moving along at a pretty fair pace. Our perceptions are distorted because we are reading it as though it were already complete, just as we would any other work of fiction. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 14:20, February 22, 2013 (UTC) :: I don't need to go through the archives; I can look through the 11 volumes of Girl Genius standing on my shelf, and I have to tell you that my sentiments have been formed over several years reading both the books and the tri-weekly installments. I also read other comics on the web and have them to compare with. So no, I do not agree that the plot of Girl Genius is moving along at a pretty fair pace, and a stroll through the archives is unlikely to change my mind. Rancke (talk) 01:19, February 23, 2013 (UTC) :: He's kind of got a point. As with the nearly-interminable pages about Hogfarb's Resplendent Immolation, it would seem that the Battle for Mechanicsburg has entered what Oggie called "Relative Time". If it goes on much longer, I'm going to suspect a mild case of Jordan's Syndrome, also known as TWOT disease. Jagerdraught Braumeister (talk) 10:08, February 23, 2013 (UTC) :::I don't really know how to respond in a polite way, so I will be blunt. If it is boring you, stop reading it. Better yet, give the authors this kind of feedback, preferably elsewhere. At the top of this discussion page you will find a link to Kaya's LiveJournal page. Go to that page and complain. That is far more likely to get the results you want than weeping and bellyaching on these wiki pages. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 21:48, February 23, 2013 (UTC) I wish there was a knowledge feed on the battle at this point. What defenses were generally known for the city. What additional defenses Klaus and Lucrezia knew about. And then the point where even they didn't know the Castle and the city could do *THAT* -- Br'fin (talk) 13:21, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Even if the thorns look more vegetable than animal, I'm hoping for an impertinent mechanical squid. Mskala (talk) 15:27, February 22, 2013 (UTC) :We have seen the Mechanical Squid before, and it's more of an internal Castle security and maintenance than a battle unit. It probably would be useful in battle if it was much, much larger, however making oversized and improved versions of other Sparks' work is more of a Wulfenbach than Heterodyne style.Sine Wave Herder (talk) 02:53, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Well being as thorny didnt do anything till Der Kastle got powered up im guessing mechanical. Agathahetrodyne (talk) 17:29, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Back on July 30, 2012, Phil wrote in his LiveJournal about planning out (with Kaja), "a full–out attack upon a mechanized Mordor." I suspect that we are now seeing the fruits of this planning. As for today's page, I suspect that the inspiration for it came (at least in part) from the Foglios' own back yard. Phil wrote of fighting back Himalayan Blackberries in his LiveJournal entry for August 1, 2012, "These are perennial bushes that in a single year can "vigorously" grow canes up to 30 feet long, lavishly equipped with vicious, sharp thorns." -- William Ansley (talk) 21:05, February 22, 2013 (UTC) "Evan's Spiked Tentacles of Forced Intrusion!!!" - "Wait, what?" :D Finn MacCool (talk) 21:58, February 22, 2013 (UTC) What i want to see is someone, maybe one of the Baron's generals, looking at the ground and at the battle maps, constantly adjusting, and then saying: "Well, ''that ''was a fast turnaround." HeterodyneGirl (talk) 12:44, February 23, 2013 (UTC)